


Stestiel Interaction #8

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [8]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumper cars, carnival games and a lot of stuffed animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #8

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for: 
> 
> "Stiles gets bored and tries to make them all go out somewhere together. They somehow finally manage to head a kind of amusement park/game centre and of course get lost in the process. In pairs they try to find each other and have some fun on the way. Cas-forever-socially-awkward obviously needs Stiles guidance and Dean tries to get a laugh from Derek-forever-grumpy-face. Just a quicky made up right away. Use whatever you need :)"

“I don’t understand. Why are you hitting me, Stiles?” Cas asked innocently.

“That’s the point of bumper cars!” Stiles shouted, whirling his car around. “Now come on! We can’t let the five-year-olds beat us!” He charged at a group of children with a triumphant cry, but there were too many of them. “Cas! Help!”

But his new friend had been driven into the corner and a pair of teenagers had no intention of letting him out. Stiles found a way to get free and shot off towards Cas. He rammed into the closest one, pinning him against the wall.

“Go, go, GO!” Stiles yelled, sounding like he was from a cliché army movie.

Cas slammed his foot down on the gas and puttered away.

“Formation plan delta!” Stiles ordered, putting his car next to Cas’s.

“I don’t understand what that means.”

“It means charge!”

Stiles’ hand shot into the air as they continued towards the children again. It was six against two, but that didn’t stop them. They were about to collide, when Stiles’ car died along with everyone else’s. Time was up. Stiles jumped free of his ride, watching the children all dash from their vehicles, before turning to see Cas still trying to urge his car forward.

“Cas, it’s over.”

He looked up at Stiles, letting out a small ‘oh’, before climbing free. Stiles headed for the exit, with Cas on his tail, and began looking for Derek and Dean, but they were nowhere in sight.

“They ditched us,” Stiles realized.

“I don’t see this ditch.”

Stiles chuckled. He loved how literal Cas was.

“Come on. We’ve got more rides to go on.”

A carnival was traveling through town. They weren’t going to go, but Stiles brought up the fact that pie was always present at these sorts of things and Dean was in. The fair set up on the outskirts of town and it was massive. There were over twenty rides, rows upon rows of games and more food stands than even Stiles knew what to do with. He and Dean had already loaded up with food from the first half, but he had every intention of going back to make sure he sampled absolutely everything.

*

“Always wanted to try one of these!” Dean said excitedly as they passed a corny old shooting game.

Dean slapped down a few bills and picked up BB-gun. Derek rolled his eyes. No one was actually good at these. Dean raised the gun to his eye and took aim. He fired once and missed entirely. Derek scoffed, but Dean wasn’t phased. He cocked the gun and fired another three times with perfect precision. Derek barely stopped his jaw from dropping as Dean stepped back with a proud smile.

“I’m Batman,” Dean said cockily.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Derek responded.

Dean rested the riffle on his shoulder, his face tightening in disapproval.

“Got a problem with Batman, Zoolander?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Then prove you’re not just a male model.” Dean held out the gun.

But Derek refused it. He wasn’t a shooter and there was no way he was going to embarrass himself. He spotted one of the classic test of strength games and smiled. Derek brushed past Dean, forcing him to turn around as he headed for the game.

“Dude. Don’t make me laugh!” But Dean was already laughing. “No one wins at those. They’re impossible.”

Derek threw a smirk back at the older one. He handed over the money to the operator and picked up the mallet. Derek waited for Dean to step up. His lips were pressed together, trying desperately to contain his laughter, but it was a pathetic attempt. Derek slammed the hammer down a the puck flew up, ringing the bell loudly.

He looked back, basking in his success. Dean’s mouth was open, his eyes watching the puck fall back down to the ground. His head snapped to Derek, both impressed and curious. Derek merely widened his smirk, dropping the hammer and picking up a large stuffed wolf.

Dean choked on a laugh. Derek couldn’t blame him. Derek would have laughed at the sight of himself holding any sort of plush toy. The fact that it was half his size and as fluffy as could possibly be only made matters worse.

“It’s for Stiles,” he explained.

“Sure it is, sourwolf.”

*

“Have you noticed that we’re actually the same height?” Stiles asked, adding a corn dog to his collection of food.

“Yes. So are Derek and Dean.”

“I wonder if that means something…” Stiles trailed off, taking too big a bite out of his wad of cotton candy.

“Do you also share a profound bound?”

Stiles choked on the fluffy sugar, stopping dead in his tracks. Cas halted as well, watching Stiles cough for a few moments, before patting his back. The soft candy quickly and suddenly melted in his mouth, giving him a chance to breathe again.

There was nothing profound about his relationship with Derek. It was based off mutual hatred. Derek’s purpose in Stiles life was to growl at him and throw him against walls. Stiles’ purpose was to drone on about things Derek didn’t care about and be difficult every time Derek needed his help.

“No, Cas. We definitely do not share a profound bond.”

“I guess your writer hasn’t gotten that far yet.”

“What?”

“It was the prophet Chuck Shurley that declared Dean and I share a profound bond. Your prophet must not have decided yet.”

Stiles stared at Cas, his face wrinkled with confusion. This was obviously another one of Cas’s delusion rambles and there were a million questions he could ask about it, but they would probably just make his head spin.

“And who’s our prophet?” Stiles questioned.

“A man named Jeff Davis. Talented fellow.”

“Never heard of him.”

“Probably for the best. It verged on problematic when Dean met his prophet. It ended with an arch angel eviscerating me.”

“And time to stop asking questions.”

Stiles began walking, when he noticed a two piles of carnival prizes loaded so high neither man carrying them could see around the plush. It wasn’t until he picked up on the bickering that Stiles realized he was looking at Derek and Dean. His mouth hung open. The idea of Derek holding one fluffy thing was hard enough to believe, but there were about twenty in either man’s arms.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

Both men poked their heads out from behind the mountains of fluff.

“Food!” Dean dropped his pile of toys into a grassy patch. “Just what I needed. Which is mine?”

“None of it!” Stiles proclaimed, keeping his hoard out of Dean’s grasp and moving behind Cas. “Get your own.”

“Come on. There’s no way you’re gonna eat all that.”

Stiles bit down on his corn dog and began chewing. It seemed the best way to make his point.

“Fine. I’ll get my own.” Dean stole a piece of cotton candy, before heading over to the nearest vendor.

Stiles strutted over to Derek, who was working hard to keep his bad ass demeanor. But not even Chuck Norris could look tough with this much fluff. Stiles bit down on his lips, trying to hide the smile and swallow everything that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

“Not a word,” Derek growled.

“But there’s so many words…” He could feel his mouth losing control, but he held in every thought.

“If you can keep your mouth shut, you can have all of these,” Derek offered, well, threatened. Everything Derek said to him was a threat.

Stiles took another bite of his corn dog, trying to distract himself, but his eyes were locked with Derek’s. Derek kept his glare firmly in place, but Stiles simply couldn’t take him seriously with a pink unicorn beside his head. He doubled over in a howl of laughter.

“I can’t do it!” Stiles laughed, barely able to catch his breath. “You look like the man version of the tiny girl from Despicable Me.” He straightened up. “It’s so fluffy!” he quoted.

Derek threw the stuffed animals down at Stiles feet and caught the teenager by his shirt, making Stiles lose all his food. Derek found the nearest wall to and slammed him up against. Derek’s finger raised, barely a millimeter from Stiles’ nose.

“That was how my profound bound with Dean was solidified,” Cas said, cradling all of Stiles’ food as if to show off that he had caught each morsel before it hit the ground.

Derek dropped Stiles and picked up the near life-size wolf.

“Take it and shut him up,” Derek grumbled, shoving the stuffed animal into Stiles’ chest.

“Sure thing, sourwolf.”

Dean returned, already halfway through his funnel cake. He plucked the container of curly fries from Cas’s arms as he passed, balancing it effortless, and shoving a few in his mouth. Dean kicked through his pile and picked out a Pokémon plush toy. He took it back to Cas, exchanging it for Stiles’ cotton candy.

“I don’t understand…” Cas said, examining the toy.

“It’s a Pokémon,” Dean answered with a smile, before cramming another fistful of curly fries into his mouth.

“What’s a Pokémon?”

Stiles gasped and Dean froze, a couple fries dropping from his mouth. Dean spit out the rest of the potato sticks and tried to form a response, but he couldn’t. He took a second stab at it, before simply walking off.

“Oh my god!” Stiles blurted out, before running after Dean. “Dude! I would totally die if you gave me a Pokémon.”


End file.
